Trust
by Takhrenixe
Summary: Even in the direst of circumstances, Tails trusts his brother. Completely, totally, forever, without question.  100-word-per-chapter, 7 chapter fic, dedicated to Shizuku Tsukishima749. K plus for situation.
1. Worry

**Chello, FanFiction world! Would somebody please shoot me? A few pistol rounds to the head should nicely.  
The 100-word format is officially banned from my list of styles. I hate it. It's sooo hard... Rebecca I don't have a clue how you manage it.  
NEWSFLASH: Grab your survival kits and start running, people, the end of the world as we know it has arrived. I wrote something with more than one chapter. -gasp- You guys have no idea how hard it was not to turn this into a oneshot and just keep writing until it was somewhere around 10,000 words; I had to cut over 9/10 of each chapter out to match the word-limit.  
Enjoy. And if it fails, it fails. Que sera sera, you bunch of jackwagons! Chaos, I'm hyper today...Dx**

**And oh, yes, before I forget. 'Tis dedicated to my FFFF, Shizuku Tsukishima749, because she is the greatest 100-word drabbler I have EVER had the pleasure to know, and because she is just that awesmazing. So here's to you, Becks!**

* * *

_**Chapter One - Worry**_

For the first time in all history, the Freedom Fighters long to do anything but fight.

They _can't_...not when the enemy is one of their own.

Weapons are held half-heartedly all around, though none want or dare to use them; they all stand in stubborn denial of what's happening.

All except one.

Others watch with wide, worried eyes as that _one_, Miles 'Tails' Prower, walks slowly, calmly forward -from unfortunate previous experience he's learned: pissed off Hedgehog + sudden movements = very, very bad- stopping mere inches away from evil incarnate without any signs of worry present.

"Oh, Sonic..."

* * *

**Well, there ye have it. Next chapter shall be posted when I recieve 5 reviews for this one, so if you want to know what happens click the button directly below here and tell me you need more. (I'm so nice... xD)**

**'Til next chapter,  
-Nix**


	2. Caution

_**As promised, here is Chapter Two of Trust. I didn't mention in the last chapter; this is set in the SatAMverse. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two - Caution**

A snarl tears through the addressed Hedgehog, onyx Chaos writhing around him as if he were the eye of an energy hurricane.

...The young Kitsune doesn't know what to think of this; his brother _has_ gone into rages on occassion before, but never had he been so incensed that the Emeralds' Negativity rose up to appease him.

Tails knows he isn't in nearly as much danger as the other Freedom Fighters, but still. Something tells him to be more careful this time.

He backsteps; midnight blue claws slash at where he'd stood miliseconds before.

It never hurts to exercise caution.

_**Well. Whatcha think, eh? Reviews are wanted, requests are welcome and favers shall be glomped. As with last chapter, 5 reviews will earn y'all the third. So get to it. xD**_

**_'Til next chapter,  
-Nix_**


	3. Folly

**_Chapter Three. Finally! Who knew 5 reviews was so hard to accomplish? I feel like nobody is interested in this...oh well. Here._**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Folly**

Tails stares, disconcerted. Sonic had _actually tried_ to _hurt_ him? In what distant jacked-up universe is _that_ supposed to happen? What makes this so different from the other times?

He hadn't been there when Sonic exploded, unfortunately, so he asks someone who'd seen.

"Hey, Ant, what happened to him?"

The battle-hardened coyote tries hard not to meet his gaze.

"...Sonique weetnessed Robotnique keel Preencess Sally..."

That name is a catalyst.

Sonic roars to life, a machine given the command 'go'; he jerks around to face D'Coolette, eyes blazing hatred like pale-jade hellfire.

"What _did you say?_"

* * *

_**Aren't I evil for leaving you with a cliffie? Deal with it. D Now review, or you'll be left hanging for all eternity! ...please? -Nix**_


	4. Apocalypse

**Finally! I feel seriously underappreciated even though I'm not. As if that makes any sense at al. But whatever. Here's Chapter Four, courtesy of the epicness that is Denvana. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four - Apocalypse**

Silence greets him.

He takes a step toward the terrified coyote, the dark aura surrounding him burning the grass he treads on to smoldering grey ash.

Tails notices a flash of silver behind Ant's back, and a tiny metallic click reaches his large ears. He screams in desperation,

"No! Antoine, you idiot, don't shoot him!"

The warrior does not listen. Sonic takes another small step, and the laser is fired.

Its target is hit dead-center, and doesn't even flinch.

Sonic does, however, notice he's been attacked. And he doesn't like it.

Just seconds before the death-blow, he's tackled.

* * *

**Oh, how I adore cliffhangers...please, for Chaos' sake though, hurry and meet the five-review ransom. I'm starting to hate the suspense as much as you guys! xD -Nix**


	5. Prevention

**Good Chaos. Two chapters in a day? I'm surprised. Thanks for the reviews, guys!**  
**As a side note: I officially hate the document uploader. It kept screwing with the Align to Center option...grr. **

* * *

**Chapter Five - Prevention**

Antoine D'Coolette is in shock as Tails the Kitsune runs up to him and barrels into the almost-executioner with the biggest hug ever given.

Sonic stops cold, eyes narrowed as he looks down upon the little yellow furball embracing him.

Well past any hope of staying composed, Tails cries out,

"Stop it! I want my brother back!"

The words set off something in Sonic that had been buried by his grief; obsidian Chaos Energy fades, and he whispers so softly the child strains to hear,

"...Tails...?"

His only answer is a second hug tighter than the first.

* * *

**This one was fun. Five reviews and one more chapter to go, and then the epilogue! I love you all. -Nix**


	6. Trust

_**Chao, fellow FanFictioners! Finally, after much too long a time, I can post again. So, here is the newest and extremely late chapter of Trust. Again, sorry for the delay! D:  
As a sidenote... I believe the Document Manager hates me. This whole thing is so messed up... it wouldn't let me center and the divider didn't work. xP**_

**Chapter Six - Trust **

"What happened? Musta been a nightmare..."

Tails' reply catches in his throat, and he burrows into his brother's arms instead.

"Kiddo, you're breakin' my lungs...trouble...breathin'...air please...!"

Alarmed, the kit immediately lets go, enabling Sonic to gulp in a breath.

Soon the Hedgie becomes aware of the remaining Fighters, assembled in an offensive ring around them both. He smiles lopsidedly.

"What, I miss a fight?"

...The smile bleeds to a smirk, and Sonic is definitely back to normal.

Tails isn't worried about the future; he knows...even if it happens again, Sonic will never let his darkness win.

* * *

**_Well then! That was the last of them! Only the epilogue left... So please review; you all know the drill by now! :D -Nix_**


End file.
